Kung Fu Panda: A New Life
by martial arts tiger
Summary: Po and Tigress confess their feelings, but when a new Threat appears in the Valley Of Peace they have to set their love aside and fight to keep each other. Rated M for mature language and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own kung fu panda **

Chapter 1: **Secret Love.**

The warriors were training at the training hall as usual, Master Shifu was watching them and telling them at what do they need to improve. Po was keeping up with his chores and work lately and even waking up earlier than the bell.

"Po!" yelled master Shifu attracting Po's attention, along with the others, then getting hit by the spinner dummies.

"Ow... ..ohhhhgurh" said Po, then the last hit hit him were he should never be hit. Then he came crawling to master Shifu.

"AAAhhh...yes master!" said Po trying to stand up.

"I have noticed that you have done everything I told you and more, I haven't even seen a weakness point...yet" said the red panda jumping onto the staff of the ascended tortoise.

"Yeah...and...don't tell me that that's wrong" said Po who was standing.

"Oh no it's surprising...panda are you okay..I really didn't expect you to improve so much just in 3 weeks of returns from Gongmen City and even wake up early" said the red panda grabbing his beard.

"Woohh...Po got up early?" said Mantis.

"What...what's the big deal." said Po looking nervous now.

"The deal is that you have taken responsibility...something that a true warrior keeps" said master Shifu smiling. Then the five bowed to him.

"Wow thanks guys for the support" said Po smiling.

"I think that's enough training fro now, let's get some lunch" said Master Shifu walking to the doors.

"Nehh...you guys go I'm not really hungry" with that said the 6 looked at him with shock.

"You are not Po...the real Po always likes to eat!" said Monkey getting to his fighting stance.

"What come on guys for once can't I just lose some weight and gain muscle" said Po hitting the dummies again. Tigress smiled seductively but went into her normal face in seconds not wanting the others to see her do that.

"Po...you don't have to take this too far just because I noticed your duties" said Master Shifu.

"Actually master I been like this for 2 weeks and I like it" said Po still hitting the dummies.

"Well Po I'm very proud" said Master Shifu as he and the five closed the door and began walking to the jade palace, expect for a curtain female tiger who had an eye on a certain male panda since the return form Gongmen city. She Quickly opened the doors and rushed to the shadows. Po looked back and saw nothing so he continued to train.

"Ohhh...yeah now that's a work out alright...now where is that thing that Tigress always trains with...aaha!" said grabbing an iron tree trunk.

"Um...ah...I know she trains and all but damn! How does she even punch this with out breaking a bone" said Po putting the tree trunk in front of him. He went into his stance and was about let a fierce blow to the trunk until Tigress yelled.

"Po!" yelled the female tiger. Po momentum beat him and instead of punching the iron tree trunk he flew into the weapons shelf.

"Aawww..Tigress what are you doing here weren't you getting lunch...ooowwww" yelled Po standing up with a ninja star stuck in his butt cheek. Po tried to reach it but his arms were too big.

"Hey...Um..Tigress can you call monkey or crane or mantis to get this thing off" said Po trying to take away a little pain by shaking his butt. Tigress blushed and purred too, but she recovered her posture quickly.

"Um...why can't I do it Po I'm already here" said Tigress looking at the ninja star in his butt.

"Um..because you'll hurt me" said Po turning around.

"What I will not" said Tigress.

"Okay...fine!" said Po turning around. Tigress began walking to him with her heart beating faster by the second. She grabbed the ninja star and pulled it away.

"There now was that so hard" said Tigress showing him the star.

"Awesome now I need a patch to patch my blee- wait why am I not bleeding" said Po putting his hand on the injured cheek and feeling no blood.

"Oh wow awesome, now more training" said Po jumping into the air. Tigress began to feel a little bit mad because Po ignored her, so she saw a bottle of water and pored it on her self. Po noticed this and went to her.

"Oh wow Tigress I'm really thirsty for...hey oh man you pored the completely fresh water on you" said Po taking the bottle trying to sip the last remaining drops. Now Tigress was getting angry in her mind at Po not noticing her actions, then she thought of another plan. She then took off her vest with her wrapping still around her upper body.

"Aahh Po is hot in here isn't it" said Tigress swinging her vest.

"What do you mean, it's almost close to winter no it isn't hot in here" said Po turning to the vest less and wet female Tiger. Then his eyes opened wide at the direction of Tigress. She smiled and spread her arms waiting for a kiss or hug but she was pushed by Po who found a bottle of fresh water near her.

"Aaahhh...now that's refreshing" said Po tacking almost all the water in his mouth. Then he took Tigress's vest and gave to her.

"Hey put it back on and lets spar" said Po making his way back to his spot. Then he looked back at Tigress who had a really angry face...

"Aaahh...Po you don't know how to treat a woman" said Tigress putting her vest on and walking to the doors.

"Wait what do you mean, aren't you the hardcore type that trains only and has no need for emotions" said Po with a confused face.

"Well excuse me for trying to get a mate so I wouldn't be lonely all my life" Said Tigress looking back at him.

"Well why don't you look in town by the gym" said Po walking to the bottle of water.

"Po! Did you see what I was doing" said Tigress taking away the water bottle.

"Hey...I was drinking that" said Po trying to take back the water.

"Did you see what I was doing" said Tigress starring into his jade green eyes.

"All that I know is that you yelled at me and caused me a ninja star in my butt and then you stared acting weird and give me that water bottle" said Po finally taking it away from Tigress.

"Po what do I mean to you?" said Tigress putting her chest with his.

"Well your awesome, beautiful, smart and, hardcore and..Um, smart and Beautiful" said Po who was planing to continue the list but Tigress interfered.

"No Po I mean what do you see in me" said Tigress.

"Well I see a fearless warrior and a beautiful friend" said Po releasing himself from Tigress and drinking water.

"Besides why are you telling me this and not your boyfriend" said Po trying to find another bottle.

"Wait what do yo mean" said Tigress shocked.

"Oh come on the big muscled Young goat down by the gym" said Po still looking.

"What I never had nothing for him" said Tigress.

"Then why were you starring at him" said Po looking back to her then back to looking.

"I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the clothing store right by him" said Tigress.

"Oh...Well I'm sorry I thought that...anyways can you refill this bottle I cant find anymore" said Po handing the bottle to Tigress.

"So...that's It...that's how you're gonna be" said Tigress crushing the bottle.

"Well what do you want...inspiration?" said Po then he was tackled to the ground by Tigress.

"ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND PO? HUH ARE YOU, DIN'T YOU NOTICED THAT I WAS TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!" Yelled Tigress.

"Hey don't yell... and why seduce me what have I ever done to you?" said Po, the Tigress grip became tighter.

"Cant you understand that I love you...that since we came back I have build up feelings for you...me a fearless and emotionless leader that has first experienced love only to be treated like a joke!" yelled Tigress with blood on her paws and claws because of her tightening Po's arms.

"Aaaawww...get off me you're hurting me!" then Po bounced his belly to Tigress and launch her to the air.

Then he sat up and looked at his bloody arms.

"You know Tigress...i have build up feelings for you too, but this I think you just destroyed it" said Po with an angry face. Then Tigress began to cry with anger.

"Then why didn't you tell me before I did that" said Tigress crying.

"Well I didn't know what were you doing" said Po standing up with blood drops on the floor from his arms.

"Tigress why don't you tell me after your heat" said Po.

"No I'm not in heat I know for sure I experience it before" said Tigress standing up and walking over to the injured Panda.

"Po...I'm sorry for trying to take as my mate by force...If you wanna be friends then that's fine..." said Tigress hugging him.

"Tigress...Why do you like me...I'm just a panda and you're a beautiful female tiger...it will never work out" said Po unable to hug back. Then Tigress lifted her head up and kissed him with passion.

"I don't care what people think...I love you with all my heart...but I got to know...do you love me?" asked Tigress staring into his green eyes.

"Of course I do I just don't want to ruin what you have worked and trained all your life for and aside of Oogway naming me dragon warrior instead of you...i think is already enough" then Tigress kissed him which she had to do on tipi toes because Po's duties and training have taken a lot of sweat away from him and he grew taller and loss a good amount of weight but he was still a round shape panda.

"Master Oogway knows best, I thank him for putting you in my path" said Tigress then Po kissed her and she kissed back for 2 long minutes.

"For now let's keep this a secret alright" said Po smiling.

"Yes...that's a good idea" said Tigress. Then they opened the door and walked to the dinning hall for lunch.

**Alright guys tell me what you think so far...have a good day**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire And Ice

Po and Tigress began making their way to the dinning hall in the Jade Palace. Po's arms were covered in bandages since Tigress stopped by the nearby hospital to attend his wounds. They began walking up the steps with Tigress grabbing on one of Po's arms making sure not to hurt him and putting her head in his shoulder.

"So...what are you gonna do today" said Po getting a little tired.

"Wait what do you mean I thought we were gonna spent they day with each other" said Tigress still not leading go of him.

"Well you know that we can't be together since everyone is at the dinning hall I think, and besides I need to go run my 5 miles" said Po.

"Wait what when do you even started running" said Tigress shocked.

"Well didn't you noticed that everyday for the last two weeks I was gone at 5:30 in the afternoon" said Po getting tired now.

"Of course I did, but I thought you were at the village or the training hall" said Tigress as she and Po arrived at the last step.

"okay...now you know where I am" said Po opening the doors and letting Tigress let go of him. They walked to the kitchen and saw the others eating tofu.

"Well finally Po is here" said Mantis spitting out the tofu along with the others and master Shifu which was unusual.

"Where you been buddy and why do you have does bandages on" said Monkey looking at the injured arms then at Tigress giving her a death look.

"Oh..Um...I've been training and...Um...I accidentally slipped and fell on the weapon shelf, lucky for me Tigress forgot her bracelet at the training hall and helped me" said Po feeling confident.

"Oh okay anyway can you still cook we're dying and this tofu is..." Monkey was cut off by the red panda.

"Disgusting!" said Master Shifu.

"Didn't I left leftover noodles in the fridge?" asked Po then everyone expect for the female tiger and the male panda rushed to the fridge looking for it.

"Hey Po meet me by the peach tree" whispered Tigress on Po's ear as everyone called war on the fridge. Po went out of the kitchen and began to walk to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

"Hey Tigress need help with the peaches" said Po grabbing a big one.

"No I wanted sometime alone with you" said Tigress purring as she hugged him.

"Um...you sure, because man this peaches are good want one" said Po grabbing another peach.

"I want you to grab my peaches" whispered Tigress

"What?" said Po.

"Nothing" said Tigress blushing.

"Well come on" said Po laying on the ground eating a peach. Tigress laid next to him and noticed his belly wasn't as big when they were on the boat to Gongmen city.

"Wow Po your belly is not as big" said Tigress smiling and surprised.

"Well I did lose like Um...45-50 pounds I think" said Po thinking in about the number of pounds he lost in his head. Then Tigress went lower and looked where his 'prize jewel' was.

"_Oh I give anything for that big boy" _thought Tigress as she began to build curiosity. She stretched her arm and touched Po's manhood.

"Hey...Tigress I'm just a boyfriend not your sex toy" said Po removing Tigress paw.

"Aaahh...I'm sorry Po but I have a desire to have sex with you" said Tigress getting on top of him.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready...we're not even married yet" said Po. Then Tigress turned furious at hearing that he rejected a night with her.

"Tigress all you want is sex right now...you're in heat...and if you want somebody to have sex with you then dump me right here, because I'm not gonna...yet" continued Po eating a peach.

"So you will prefer that I have sex with another male than you" said Tigress standing up.

"Of course not...i will like to make a family someday with you, but all you care about is sex...and well lets say" he was interrupted by the female tiger.

"That I'm gonna hurt you?" said Tigress.

"Actually I end up hurting you" said Po. Then Tigress's face lit up in lust and got on top of him.

"Oh..please Po I want you bad...come on show the dragon warrior that you are" said Tigress kissing him.

Then Po threw her to the side gently.

"That's It Tigress I don't want to talk about this...You know what...dump me...dump me right here, I refuse to have sex with you...You don't love me...you want sex that's all...Ha and I thought that you loved me for who I am...so there go get fucked by someone else" said Po standing and walking away to his room. Tigress anger faded and tears began to fall then she stood up and walked to the barracks. She opened the door only to find Po in her bed.

"Po?...what are you doing in my bed" said Tigress making Po turn around.

"What..who..oh Hey Tigress...aaahhhh...what you doing in my room" said the sleepy panda yawning.

"Actually this is my room" said Tigress then Po stood up.

"Oh...really Oh I'm sorry It must been the anger anyway...thanks for telling me Tigress see you in the morning" said Po but he was stopped by Tigress.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight" said Tigress.

"No...I'm not having sex with you" said Po.

"No..no, no, no I just want you to sleep with me and besides it's getting dark and cloudy I think is gonna rain and thunder and you know how I feel about that" said Tigress then A big thunder sound was heard and Tigress fur stood and she jumped in fear.

"Please...Po please...I'll give you something in reward it doesn't involves sex kinda" Said Tigress licking her lips.

"What do you mean" said Po still confused. Tigress opened her mouth wide and put her paw in her mouth and started moving forward and backwards.

"What you're crazy...I like it, but not right now" said Po the he walked to her bed and signal her to join him. She took off her vest and her pants with out taking off her wrapping or underpants and bent over to grab them.

"Damn!" said Po staring at Tigress's backside.

"What?" said Tigress then she looked at Po who was staring at her butt, Then she blushed hard.

"Come on" said Po. Tigress made her way to her bed and laid on it hugging Po, she could feel his warmth taking over her, how he was so soft and puffy, and how a nice, loving and joy giving panda can turn into an emotionless and deadly warrior.

"Po...forgive me...again" said Tigress then she jumped because of a thunder. She was shacking until Po put his now healed arms on her and his warmth making the shiver stop.

"I love you Tigress...never forget that okay...yeah I'm sorry for what I said, but you know what happens when I get angry...really really angry" said Po kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm sorry for trying to make you mate with me...i will wait till the day you're ready" said Tigress purring on his chest.

"Thanks...and about that thing you did with your paw and mouth...i like that except not here it will make a big mess that even your mouth cant hold" said Po giggling.

"how do you know it will make such a big mess" said Tigress grabbing his manhood and he approved.

"I'll tell you later okay but if we're out alone on a landscape away from people, now there is when you can do that" said Po. Po noticed his prize decided wake up from it's sleep.

"Po what are you looking at" Said Tigress then she turned her head and looked at his swollen member in his underpants. Tigress eyes filled with lust as she saw his lovers 'dignity'.

"Po...can I just touch it..." said Tigress.

"Ahh..okay but only touch" said Po. Then Tigress began to feel his erected member she was surprised she had to open her paw wide to be able to get a good grip on his lover. Then she pulled down most of the boxers and gasped at his prize.

"God damn Po!...what monster you have...how big is it...gosh...fucking eleven inches and one third" said Tigress so surprised she had to measure his lover.

"Well OK OK you seen it, you touched...now back to sleep" said Po putting his covers back on. Tigress walked back to bed still shocked then it faded when she hugged Po, Then she fell asleep in her lovers arms.

**Morning**

Tigress woke up on a Sunday the day they had the day off. She tried to grab Po but he wasn't in her bed.

"Po?...baby where are you?" said Tigress putting on her clothes.

_**With Po**_

Po and master Shifu were talking.

"Aaahh Po...I thank the gods for putting such a good man in her path...I hope you will treat her with respect and be a faithful husband" said Shifu.

"Yes Master Shifu, I will never focus on someone else other than Tigress" said Po.

"Good now go to her, she must be trying to find you" said the red panda with a big smile.

"Thank you master Shifu, for accepting the relationship between me and your daughter" said Po going to the barracks.

"Po!.Po...PO!" yelled Tigress across the barracks.

"God ssshhhh tigress you'll wake somebody up" said Po as Tigress ran to him and kissed his lips.

"Where were you I was looking for you" said Tigress with a smile.

"I was talking to Master Shifu about our relationship and he accepted" said Po then Tigress face made a huge smile bigger than Vipers.

"Oh my god I'm so happy now Po lets go to town I want you to see something" said Tigress walking fast as she dragged Po.

"But...I'm hungry" whined Po.

_**Gongmen City **_

The last remaining wolves of lord Shens began to move out or else be killed by the masters ox and croc. They were gonna walk all the way to another land, but something caught their eye...at the harbor this huge black and red ship was stopping.

"Hey who's the commander of this ship!" said master Ox. Then out of nowhere a red feather knife pierced his neck and soon enough the great Ox fell. A black peacock began walking down the ramp.

"**I'm Hei Huo...lord Shens older brother! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Tigers Love

Tigress and Po ran down to the village so that Tigress could see something that Po might think its 'awesome'.Tigress told Po to join her at a gift shop.

"All right Po look" said Tigress as she pointed at a life size wood Po.

"Oh yeahh, I seen it before when I was getting supplies on Monday" said Po. Tigress's face when from happy to disappointed.

"I thought you haven't seen it" said Tigress with a disappointed look.

"Hey honey don't feel bad come on I'll buy you a dress or a training vest" said Po trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Po, but I was hoping that" she was interrupted by the male panda.

"Yeah I know sometimes that happens but let me make it up to you...go to the clothing store and get what ever you want from there and I'll pay okay" said Po with a big smile.

"No Po I couldn't..." again interrupted by Po.

"I will not take no as an answer now go get what you want from any store, alright" said Po.

"Okay...fine thanks" said Tigress giving him a kiss and running off to every clothing and jewelry store she could find. Po walked out of the store and noticed Song on a food store were she was trying to lift the bags of food.

"Song!...need a little help" said Po.

"Po!...oh my god is you how have you been, and thank you you're such a gentlemen" said Song as Po lifted the bags life a feather.

"So Song where do you want me to put these" said Po walking along with her.

"Oh...right here" said Song pointing at a carriage were the ladies of the shade were.

"_Okay easy enough" _thought Po as he walked by the crowd of snow leopardess's who were purring at him. Po let the food on the carriage and began walking towards Song who had a big smile.

"Thanks Po for your help and see you soon" said Song as she and some of the members of the ladies of the shade took off on the carriage.

"Alright take care" said Po walking back to a store. Tigress came back with one red dress and 2 training outfits.

"Is that all honey" said Po.

"Yes I love these" said Tigress smiling happy.

"Alright let me go pay for them" said Po walking to the store and handing the coins to the young goat. They began to walk to the jade Palace to train and eat since Tigress brought him to the village.

_**Gongmen City**_

"**I'm Hei Huo...lord Shen's older brother! **Said the black peacock walking down the ramp with his longer and sharper talons. He was taller then lord Shen by 3 more feet. He was wearing a black with red robe and his upper tail designs were exactly like Shen's but with different color.

"What Shen has an olde..." said master croc but fell to the ground with a sharp red feather knife in his neck.

"Hahahaha...you poor fool" said the peacock walking to the wolves.

"Hello there, my names is Hei Huo lord Shen's brother and the new commander of this wolf army" said the Peacock standing tall before the wolves. They all dropped on one knee with their heads down.

"Yes now that I got the loyalty of my wolves I want you to go to the Valley of Peace where the owner of my brothers death is" said The Hei Huo with an evil smile, then the wolves began running nonstop and hei was flying in the air

"_Finally you panda you will pay...with your fucking life!._

_**With Po ad Tigress**_

Po went to the kitchen while Tigress was putting her new clothes in her closet. She ordered each of her outfits in color form least favorite to most favorite placing the red dress as first, then a mouthwatering smell toke over her nose and began to follow it. She walked by the hall to the kitchen were Po was making a new recipe.

"Oh god damn Po this smells Delicious" said Tigress then she was tackled to the ground by mantis with a determined face.

"Alright where is this smell coming from" the master of the mantis style said jumping on Po's shoulder and taking a big ol' sniff.

"aaaahhh...Po my man this has got to be the most delicious smell I ever smelled" said Mantis with a relaxing face. Tigress begun to stand up looking at the little insect on Po's shoulder.

"Oh my god Po" said Tigress acting surprised.

"what" asked Po nervously.

"It seems you have a spider in your shoulder, here I'll get it" said Tigress grabbing a broom.

"A spider where on which shoulder" said Mantis sweating like crazy then he looked at Tigress who had a broom ready for a home run.

"Well...fuck!" said Mantis flying through the window.

"Wow I'm surprised you dint him me" said Po in relief.

"well, I' am Tigress right" said Tigress giving Po a seductive smile.

"Damn right you are" said Po checking out the female tigers curves.

"Are you checking me out?" said Tigress with a smile.

"Ah..no..i..was...ahh...just..aahh" the panda was silenced by the lips of a female tiger against his

"I love you" said Po

"Damn right you do" said Tigress.

_**With Mantis **_

mantis was knocked outside to a place full of grass, he began to jump back to the jade palace when he noticed a spider.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" yelled Mantis jumping as high as he could and making it back to the barracks.

_**Back with Po and Tigress.**_

Po finished making his new food recipe and called for everyone to try it. All of the warriors came and sat down along with mantis who was shivering in fear. The warriors tried the soup and before they could say something they froze...even the spoons fell out of their paws and feathers and tails and claws. Then everyone took the whole bowl to their mouth and started eating it even the great master Shifu.

"Oh my god this is beyond delicious" said Master Shifu getting another bowl along with the others. Po just sat there he hasn't even touched his soup...he was confused but happy. Then he snapped back to reality and began to eat with a smile while the warriors began to fight over the big container of soup. **2 hours later**

Po went to his room and opened the door, closed it, and went to sleep. Tigress followed Po to his room and found him asleep and decided to sleep with him. She took off her clothes except for wrapping and underpants and laid next to him on his bed which was pretty big.

"Ti...Tigress is that you..aahh..what are you doing here" said Po yawning. Tigress smile faded to a sad face of confusion.

"I'm sorry dragon warrior I would've left you to your privacy" said Tigress depressed that Po still didn't get the hang of being in a relation ship.

"Hey...come on now..you can stay if you like" said Po closing his eyes.

"Po...do you know what being in a relation ship means" said Tigress.

"Well yeah we love each other right" said Po turning around to sleep.

"Po...argh...you will never understand" said Tigress putting on her pants.

"Tigress I do understand, but you have to stop being so attached" said Po then Tigress pinned him down on the bed.

"ME?!ATTACHED HA" yelled Tigress in rage.

"So you are still in heat aren't you, well one week should do the trick" said Po escaping Tigress grip.

"You think is okay to play with my first ever love feelings" said Tigress in anger and crying.

"I'm not playing with them I still love you but you are not yourself lately since we been going out...but when you lose your heat you will be back to normal." said Po pushing Tigress to his side.

"You think I'm on heat...then fine...if you don't trust me for who I am then..." Tigress began to cry tears and was about to say it but Po took her chin up and kissed her with great passion.

"I always trust you, but this is having a great effect on you...so all I'm asking is give it one week before the real love begins" said Po giving her another kiss and swiping away her tears and whispered in her ear.

"I love you and never forget it" and with that she gave Po one of her kisses and put her head in his chest.

_**In The Valley Of Peace**_

"Sleep...sleep away you pitiful panda" said Hei huo at the entrance of the valley of peace.

"Because it will probably be your last!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Easy Victory

Hei Huo started walking in the valley of peace with an evil smile on his face. The wolves did nothing just follow their leader to the jade palace home of the legendary warriors of China.

_**With Crane**_

Crane woke up at the sound of marching, he was surprised his comrades didn't even open an eye, so he took flight and landed on the roof.

"What the hell is going on down there" said Crane looking forward then he fell back at the fact of Hei Huo appeared right in front of him.

"Hahaha...don't worry I come for the dragon warrior, not a pest like you" said Hei Huo smacking crane across the face.

"Po!" yelled Crane making Po's eyes shot open along with Tigress's.

"What was that" said Po sitting up from his bed with Tigress.

"I don't know" said Tigress yawning.

"come out...come out where ever you are dragon warrior" said the black peacock making sure Po heard that. Po stood up and got dressed along with Tigress and walked out the door when they saw the rest of the group walking to the front doors.

"Hey guys" said Po.

"Hey man did somebody scream or what" said Monkey scratching his head.

"Yeah, I heard that and also Crane is messing" said Mantis on the ape's shoulder.

"Oh...I hope he's okay" said Viper holding back the sadness.

"Wait Tigress what are you doing in Po's room?" said Monkey. Mantis starred at Po with a perverted face and moved his eyebrows up and down a couple of times. Tigress noticed Mantis expression and blushed along with Po.

"Guys...for your information Tigress was very hungry and went to ask me if I had any left overs...right Tigress" said Po giving Tigress a _play-along_ look.

"Yes...is rare that I wake up hungry in the middle of the night...and when it happens I tell Po if he had any left overs" said Tigress with a confident smile.

"Come out you fat panda" said Hei Huo kicking open the front doors of the Jade palace just as a thunder came down making him look ten times more evil.

"Ahh...there you are...you pitiful ball of blubber" said the black peacock tacking on step forward just as every one backed up, EXECPT, Po who had a serious face. Tigress even backed up. Po took a step towards the peacock as a thunder came down. Hei's eyes twitched at his actions.

"Well...let's go" said Po jumping into the air behind the peacock and kicking him on the ribs which made him fly.

"What!" said Hei Huo. The black peacock got angry and threw three blood red feather knives directly at Po. The panda deflected them with his paw with out a scratch.

"Aaah...yes now I know why my brother lost to you" said Hei. Po kept his face serious and angry as the group stood there taking the shocking view. Po took another step making his presence felt. Hei Huo took out a sword just like lords Shen's but bigger and with the words _kill them all _written in the blade.

"You dare mock me panda" said Hei standing taller then Po. Po gave him an evil smile and laughed

"Hahaha...that's what your brother said before he died" said Po turning to his attack stance.

"You son of a..." tried to say Hei but he got a punch from Po which was delivered to the gut. Po saw the black peacock on the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Wow...that's all you got...Shen put a longer fight against me then you did" said Po. The black peacock stared to laugh louder and louder with every second.

"When we meet again, Panda we will see who is the true warrior" said the Peacock as he flown over to the wolves.

"Wolves...attack!" yelled Hei from a tree. The wolfs began making their way to the palace but as they were passing by the were fainting.

"What!" yelled the black peacock as he watched his army of wolves faint.

"urgh!...stupid wolves they're good for nothing" said Hei then he turned around looking at Po.

"This isn't over panda I give you 1 year to be destroyed!" yelled the black peacock flying away back to Gongmen city.

"Fine...one year...that's all I need" said Po as another thunder came down.

"Thanks for taking care of the wolves...master Oogway" whispered Po as the rain stopped and a cloud shaped like a tortoise faded into the sky.

"Po..?" said Mantis who jumped on his shoulder.

"What just happened" continued Mantis with a confused face.

"Well...I don't know..but that was Shen's brother and well lets just say they are very alike" said Po.

"Well alright...In the morning lets tell master Shifu" said Monkey.

"Hey were is master Shifu anyways" said Mantis.

"He is a heavy sleeper...even if a tornado came through here he still wouldn't wake up until his original time" said Monkey.

"AAAAhhh...crane!" yelled Viper slithering at the moving corpse of Crane.

"Oh My God...Crane please don't die" said Viper hugging him.

"It's okay Viper and don't worry I'm okay I just have a broken wing" said Crane as everyone helped him up. Po took him to an empty room.

"Okay buddy just don't scream" said Po doing some work on his arm.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh h!" yelled Crane with all his might.

_**With master Shifu**_

"Oh...oh!...hehehe..i like how you scream hot stuff" said Master Shifu in his dream pulling a pillow closer to him.

_**Back With Crane And The Group**_

"God damn it crane" said Po finishing his work.

"I'm sorry but that really hurt" said Crane. Everyone entered the room and looked at Crane's bandaged Wing.

"Alright...that's enough for one day...i need some sleep" said Po walking weary.

"Good night Po" said everyone as the sleepy panda went to his room.

Everyone got to their rooms and entered it and after five minutes Tigress opened her door and walked to Po's room. She opened the door to find Po sleeping. She walked to his side, undressed, and laid next to him. One of Po's eyes opened and looked at a beautiful female tiger putting her head on his chest. He took her from her waist and brought her closer and kissed her in her forehead which made her purr.

"I love you Tigress" said Po as his eye was closing, but then he felt the females Tigers lips on his.

"I love you too Po" said Tigress putting her head on a comfortable spot in his chest and both lovers fell to a deep sleep.

_**Somewhere far away**_

"So...they think I'm dead...hahahaha...Fools along with my stupid brother"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Year Of Training.

Tigress woke up the next morning, she smiled with her eyes closed and stretched her arm to grab Po but the only thing she got was the unpleasant air.

"Po?" said Tigress opening her eyes.

"Po?!" said Tigress again then she did a kick up from to the bed and landed on the floor.

"Po!" yelled Tigress.

"What" said Po in an irritated tone.

"Cant a guy take his time and go to the bathroom after he woke up" he continued.

"I'm sorry, Po I thought you were somewhere else" said Tigress putting on her pants.

"It's okay...now come on I got breakfast ready" said Po giving her a good morning kiss on the cheek. The lovers walked to the kitchen and saw a table full of food.

"God!...that looks so good" said Po.

"Yeah I can't wait to try it" said Tigress walking to the table.

"I wasn't talking about the food" said Po as he chuckled. Tigress blushed and laughed a little then she gave Po a big kiss.

"Okay now that the food is set let's dig in" said Po pulling Tigress's seat like a gentlemen would.

"Why thank you Po" said Tigress as she began to eat the dumplings and the noodles along with Po. Po was eating like Tigress was, classy.

"Um...Po is something Wrong" said Tigress staring at the panda.

"What do you mean" said Po not slurping his food.

"Um...your table manners are...not the same" said Tigress grabbing a dumpling.

"Well I can't eat like a disgusting pig around a beautiful and well mannered female like you" said Po.

"Po I appreciate you doing that for me, but you can go ahead and eat like you have always eaten" said Tigress.

"like a gross and disgusting panda" said Po with a confused face.

"Like the panda I fell in love with" said Tigress tossing him a bean bun.

"Are you sure Tigress...i really want to change the way I am for you" said Po eating the dumpling. Tigress stood up and hugged Po.

"Po...don't ever change the way you are because that the reason I fell in love with you" said kissing his cheek and walking back to her seat. Then Po began to eat like he eats.

"_That's my panda" _Tigress thought with a smile. Po put his bowl of noodles in his mouth and ate them all, but a noodle was hanging over his nose.

"Um.. Po you got something on your nose" said Tigress maintaining the urge not to laugh.

"What!...is not a spider is it or a bug of some kind get it off" said Po as he shook his head sending the noodle to Tigress's nose.

"Um...Tigress you got a noodle on your nose" said Po. Tigress took the noodle and ate it.

"Alright...not anymore" said Po. They ate half of the food and left the other half to the others when they wake up.

"Aaahh...I'm full Po I think I'm gonna go for a walk to let the food digest" said Tigress.

"Can I go too" said Po.

"Well of course you can" said Tigress hugging him and taking his hand, walking out the kitchen.

_**Gongmen City**_

Hei Huo arrived at the city gasping for air.

"That...stupid panda...you will...suffer..the wrath of...Hei...Huo!" said Hei in between pants. He returned to his normal state and walked to an empty store. He took bags of coins and boxes of food and water and put it on an empty cart. He was at the furthest of the City it would take to night to get to the entrance, but he needed the food, coins, and water just in case.

"Fuck it! I need these supplies" said the black peacock as he took of on the cart with him walking it.

_**With Tigress And Po**_

Tigress and his lover, Po, were walking around town trying to find something interesting.

"Hey Tigress if you see something you like just tell me and I'll buy it" said Po bringing her closer.

"Po...you don't have to spend money on me" said Tigress.

"Don't worry Tigress It will be an honor to buy a beautiful female Tiger like you something" said Po. Then She kissed him and hugged him. The panda took tigress from the hips and put her on his shoulders like something a father would do with his children.

"Po?!" said Tigress who was sitting on Po's shoulders.

"What? Don't worry I got ya" said Po walking and making Tigress stand out. They began looking and looking but couldn't find anything until Tigress spotted something that Po would look 'awesome' in.

"Hey Po let's go over there to that store" Said Tigress jumping to the floor in front of Po.

"Alright" said Po walking with Tigress who brought him closer to her. They entered the store to find what Tigress had looked at.

"Yes, how may I attend you" said a female goat with a deep blue dress.

"Po go and check the clothes out over there in the other hall of the store that's the mens side" lied Tigress so Po wouldn't see what she was gonna buy him.

"Alright" said Po walking away. Tigress with out missing a beat got a green robe with the words _the great __one _stitched on the back.

"How much for this one" said Tigress showing the green robe with golden designs.

"Ah, yes excellent choice...that would be 235 coins please" said the goat with a smile.

"Wow...really that cheap" said Tigress with a confused but happy face.

"Why yes dear...since you are master Tigress, the leader of the furious five the ones that had protected this valley for years, along side the dragon warrior who protected us from Tai Lung and Lord Shen...its the least I can do" said the goat with a heart warming smile.

"Thank you" said Tigress handing her the money and putting the robe in a box.

"Hey Tigress" said Po with two outfits on his arm. One was a red robe with the words _Pride and Honor_ written on the back and a white robe with the Yin and Yang sign on the back as well.

"Wow Po I didn't think you had taste in clothes" said Tigress taking a good look at the robes.

"What...I just grabbed it because it looked awesome" said Po.

"How much would that be mam" said Po looking at the goat.

"Oh..that one would be 100 coins and the white robe 150 coins" said the goat.

"Wow...thank you for the kind offer" said Po giving the money to the female goat.

"Thank you, come again" said the goat as the warriors were leaving. Tigress began to get closer to Po and feel his warmth because it was getting cloudy and cold.

"Urgh...its so cold now" said Tigress as everyone in the valley went to their homes.

"Well, I told you it was close to winter didn't I" said Po.

"I guess" said Tigress trying to get warm. They met the thousand steps and were soon running them. Po was not getting tired too early since hes duties. They finally reached the jade palace doors and opened them to see master Shifu and the group training in the courtyard with outfits made for cold days.

"Tigress, Po were have you two been!" said Master Shifu making a loud thump with his cane.

"Well I got bored and decided to go to town when I met Tigress by the clothing store about to leave" lied Po but his confidence made it seems so real.

"Alright...i understand..but get training I don't want you to get weaker...and put his on" said Master Shifu giving them outfits for the climate.

"Hey buddy what did you do for breakfast" said the master of the monkey style with mantis on his shoulder.

"I left some leftovers in the kitchen..go knock yourself''s out" said Po putting on the scarf around his neck.

They group and master Shifu made their way to the kitchen leaving the lovers alone.

"Well...I'm going to run my 5 miles" said Po.

"wait Po you cant its too cold...lets go the training hall" said Tigress walking up to his ear and whispering.

"I'll miss you along with my body if you do" said Tigress putting her tail to his nose making Po's head go with her but his body staid. He was in a deep thought of him and Tigress together.

"_Wow...i rejected I night with her...I need this and besides she wants it" _thought Po then he ran to catch up with Tigress and whispered in her ear.

"You want it...you got it" said Po in her ear and gently slapping her butt and walking pass her to the training hall.

"Yes" the female Tiger whispered with lust in her eyes at the feeling her mate has finally accepted her offer. Then she snapped Back to reality and entered to the warm Training hall were her lover was training.

_**Gongmen City**_

Hei still wasn't making process and he wasn't even by the middle of the city.

"God Damn it!" yelled Hei Huo gasping for air.

"Why won't someone just end it" said Hei not meaning it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" said a mysterious voice from out of nowhere. _*cling* *cling*. _Hei's face froze in horror...he knew that voice anywhere. Then a figure came out of the shadows raveling a half white Peacock and the other side a metallic peacock with a red light for an eye.

"SHEN!" said Hei dropping the cart.

"Yes...very good you remember me...well too bad this is your last time to do so" said Shen as he Quickly threw a white feather Knife cutting the long neck of Hei in half. Blood spilled everywhere and throat organs too.

"You stupid fool" said Shen looking at the remaining shocked expression on the black peacock's face.

"Leaving me in that harbor and telling to my dying face that I was a desecrate to you and every great Villain" said Lord Shen in anger then he ripped Hei's eyes off with his super sharp talons"

"Who's the Disgrace now...big brother? Psst...the wolf boss was more of a brother to me than you and I killed him...hahahaha...creature who disobey me will suffer for the rest of their miserable life" said Shen Picking up his brothers eyeless face and throwing it to a rock were the face gave out and his brains came out.

"Now...that I have that stupid relative of mine dead...I'll focus the dragon warrior and kill him once and for all!" yelled Shen as he flew back to his parents tower.

**Well that was it for this chapter...warning next chapter contains lemons...till next time...have a good day and!review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys here's chapter 6 warning again it contains _lemons_**,!**_review please!_, and I don't own kung fu panda.**

Chapter 6:** Love In The Moonlight**

Tigress entered the training hall were Po was practicing his basic kung fu stances. He when from the horse stance, and to his bow stance with his paws join together like one of Tigress's famous moves.

"Hey Po" said Tigress with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe, should we warm up or train now" said Po kicking the thin air. Tigress stood there watching her lover train on thin air.

"I guess warm up first" said Tigress stacking her scarf off.

"Alright" said Po. The two warriors began doing one arm push ups, then they sprinted across the training hall and back 3 times with Po keeping up, then jumping jacks, and finally they began to train.

"Hey Po" said Tigress to her lover who was across the hall on the spinning dummies.

"Yeah" said Po halfway in the ocean of dummies.

"you think you stand a chance against me in a sparing match" said Tigress.

"Of Course" said Po making his way out.

"Alright" said Tigress going to her stance as Po walked to her and made some space. Tigress jumped into the air and was about to let a fearsome blow when...he disappeared.

"What?" said Tigress looking at every direction she could.

"Po!" Yelled Tigress trying to find him little did she know that he was on the on the ceiling inside of the training hall. Po jumped and hit Tigress on her arm making her fly to the wall.

"HAHA! yeah dragon warrior style" said Po in his stance.

"OOOwwww! What the fuck Po" said Tigress getting up.

"What? The great Master Tigress cant stand a surprise punch" said Po with a playful tone.

"I was worried...you disappeared" said Tigress walking over to him.

"Tigress just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to UN-focus on a sparing match...if we were friends you'll probably find me on the roof in 3 seconds" said Po.

"Yeah IF! we were friends...but..argh..i don't want to lose you like I almost did back at Gongmen city" said Tigress hugging the fluffy panda.

"Don't worry Tigress...I will always be here with you" said Po making Tigress's eyes cry tears.

"Come on Tigress don't cry...i get mad at myself because I see you cry" said Po hugging his lover.

"But...why?" asked Tigress lifting her head to meet Po's eyes.

"Because every time you cry is because I say something to you, and back when we were friends I remember punching iron wood trees mad at myself for making you cry" said Po with a sad face.

"So that's why you had bloody knuckles whenever I saw you after I cried" said Tigress.

"Yeah" said Po hugging the female Tiger.

"Oh Po please don't ever leave me...after I saw you get blasted form Shen's cannon my heart sunk..as if it had died" said Tigress.

"But I came back...for you and the others right?, and Don't worry I will never leave you" said Po kissing Tigress with passion. Tigress kissed back with more intensity and love.

"Po" said Tigress looking at Po.

"Yeah" said Po looking at her amber eyes.

"Do you really mean it" said Tigress a bit nervous.

"Well...I really don't understand why I said no to you...it must been the week I guess" said Po.

"Well...if you want to wait that's fine by me" said Tigress putting the bought clothes from the store on her arm like a waitress.

"Hmm...I really don't know...I want to be with you..but something deep inside of me says _it will never be_" said Po opening the training hall doors letting the cool breeze hit his warm fur.

"Po...I love-" Po interrupted Tigress.

"NO! IT CAN NEVER BE TIGRESS!...LOOK AT ME I'M A STINKING PANDA AND YOU'RE A TIGER IT WILL NEVER BE!" yelled Po as he fell to his knees crying and punching the ground.

"Po!...don't say that" said Tigress hugging the crying panda.

"But Tigress is true...we can never be together" said Po little did the lovers now that master Shifu was hearing their conversation and Quickly jumped into the scene.

"Who do you think you are panda" said Master Shifu.

"A fat, stinking panda that's Who!" yelled Po.

"Po don't say that please" said Tigress crying and hugging Po.

"You think you can just break my daughters heart" said Master Shifu pointing his staff to the pandas face.

"You were right Shifu...since the first day I came here...you were right" said Po.

"What?...what do you mean Po..." said Tigress.

"When I started training with master Shifu...he caught me looking at you..and he said _If you ever touch my daughter I will kill you_" said Po with tears falling and master Shifu and Tigress gasping.

"But father you said it was okay to date" said Tigress. Master Shifu ear's flattened to his head and let a frown grow.

"Po...i didn't know you still held those words" said master Shifu looking at the sky.

"But I still don't get why you said be a faithful husband" said Po making Tigress mouth drop in happiness.

"Because I realized that you have brought joy and love to my daughter...something I didn't even give her in 20 years" said Shifu.

"Father.." said Tigress.

"Shifu...I love your daughter with every inch of my heart...but there's this voice...this pain...telling me over and over...you and Tigress...will never be" said Po with his eyes making tears along with Tigress.

"But...If you really love my daughter...why do you feel this way" said Shifu turning back to face Po which was still in his knees.

"Because I'm a panda...and she's a tiger" said Po facing Tigress who was sobbing.

"Po...please don't I don't want to lose you" said Tigress yelling her cries.

"Po...you have my blessing to marry my daughter" said Master Shifu with a smile. Po picked up his face and was surprised at first but then he felt Tigress stop crying.

"Wait...the pain...the voice...IT'S ...GONE!" yelled Po touching his heart repeatedly.

"Po...was that what was causing you to say does things" said Tigress.

"I'm just as confused as you are" said Po scratching his head.

"All you needed to be happy with me...is to marry me" said Tigress crying...but not tears of sadness tears of joy. Tigress tackled the panda to the floor and kissed him with more passion then the previous kisses. Shifu cleared his throat signifying that he was still there..

"Oh...um..thank you master" said Po looking at his master.

"Anything for my daughter" said Shifu with a smile as he walked away. Tigress looked at Po and with her paw she brought his head back to look at her.

"All you wanted...was to marry me" said Tigress as the cold breeze hit the lovers but they were to in the moment to noticed.

"I think yes" said Po. Tigress put both paws on his cheeks and kissed him once again.

"Then I accept" said Tigress breaking away the kiss. Po's smile grew wide and he sat up. Po's Green bright jade eyes met Tigress's fiery amber red. Po stood up and picked up Tigress bridal style and headed to the barracks.

_**Gongmen City**_

Shen walked out of his rebuild parents home and saw that everyone in Gogmen city was outside. He put on a long robe with a hood to cover his identity. He began walking to the a cart were a smartass antelope was standing.

"Yes...get me the entrance of the city" said Shen.

"Fuck you is my break so go away you creep" said the antelope then Shen pulled out a feather knife and held it to his neck.

"Hey, hey what's wrong don't you remember me and if you scream or run away I got wolves surrounding the city so you better listen to me you brainless goat" said Shen.

"Y..y yes Lord Shen" whispered the antelope.

"Good now hop to it" said Shen getting on the cart.

_**Jade Palace**_

Po carried Tigress to her room**(A/N please note that in Gogmen city its day and the valley of peace is night) **were he put her gently on her bed.

"It's getting dark and it's time to go to bed" said Po kissing the female tiger on the cheek and began to walk to his room.

"OH, no, no, no, no" said Tigress grabbing Po's arm.

"You, dragon warrior, are gonna give a 'preview' of what to expect of my future husband" said Tigress as she walked seductively around Po. Her tail was playing with his legs and soon enough it began move up to his prize.

"So...a preview..huh" said Po.

"Yes...if you know what I mean" said Tigress as she began to massage Po on his shoulders.

"Ahh..yeah that feels good" said Po with a face full of awe. Tigress began walking Po to her bed still massaging and put him face down on the covers with her on his back massaging it. She could feel his back muscles relax with her massage and how soft his back went whenever she touched it.

"Are you enjoying it" said Tigress with a smile.

"Ah...huh" said Po still in awe. Tigress stopped massaging and flipped Po around so that his back was on the bed. She started massaging his shoulders but from the front. Po realized that Tigress wasn't sitting on his belly but on his crotch which made him blush. Tigress noticed his reaction and began to move her hips in a seductively way around his crotch.

"Oh..yeah...you like that Po" said Tigress with a seductive smile. Her question was soon answered by Po's member begging to erect. Tigress took off her vest revealing her near hour glass shaped body.

"Po would you mind taking this off" said Tigress pointing at her wrapping. Po's face turn to fire at her favor.

"Um...sure" said Po as he stretched his paws and untied the knot in the back, then her C shape breast came down.

"Wow!...you got big ones" said Po looking at her breast.

"Oh yeah that feels so good...the wrapping have been chocking me" said Tigress as she to a giant breath.

"Well don't just sit there in awe...touch them silly I wouldn't be showing them to you if you weren't my lover" said Tigress. Po stretched his paws once again and began massaging her breast like she did to his shoulders. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling his lover touching her. She could feel Po's member touching her womanhood in hiss boxers.

"Now...let's see that monster" said Tigress as she step in the floor and removed his pants. A loud purr came from the feline who was licking her lips repeatably. She put her paw on his prize and began to to move it up and down making Po close his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh baby you like that...here let me give it a little boost" said Tigress moving her paw faster. Po held the bed tight with the pleasure feeling all around him. Tigress began to lick his members head sending chills up Po's spine.

"Ahh yeah" said Po inspiring Tigress to lick all his eleven inch member. With out warning Tigress took the head of his member onto her mouth making him gasp in pleasure. She went deeper and deeper until she couldn't afford to go more than 6 inches. She repeatably moved her head up and down faster and faster.

"Ah!..yeah" said Po then his climax arrived sooner than he thought and with out telling Tigress he released his seeds all over her mouth just as she was at the six inches. She began to swallow but it was to much and it got all over her fur and pants. Finally it stopped and she took her mouth away from the exhausted member.

"Gosh..arg...you really meant it when you said that it would make a mess" said Tigress with cum hanging down her mouth but she rubbed it away with her arm.

"I'm sorry for not telling you it just came so fast" said Po.

"It's okay Po...can you get it back because I'm not done here" Said Tigress.

"Um...it might take several hours-" he was interrupted by Tigress

"several hours!" said Tigress disappointed then she got an idea.

"Po...it will just take a second" said Tigress as she took off her pants. Then she turned around with her back facing Po and began to take of her panties as she bent over. Po member immediately grew back as he stared at her fine butt, then his prize grew hard as Tigress turned around showing Po her womanhood. She walked to him and whispered.

"This little kitty is waiting" with that Po looked down at her legs then to her entrance. He sat up on the bed and She climbed on.

"Tigress...are you sure" said Po.

"Po...make me yours" and with that Po laid her down on the bed with her back to the covers. Po began rubbing his dignity on her entrance making Tigress moan in pleasure but also anger as he was teasing with her.

"Po..come on put it in" said Tigress with lust in her eyes. Po soon entered the head of his member inside Tigress's womanhood. He could feel her entrance expanding to his members girth. Tigress moaned in pleasure as she signified Po to go deeper. Po went deeper with out stopping. Tigress's claws came out and grabbed the bed like it was an enemies throat. Then she yelled in pain when Po's base hit Tigress entrance.

"Po...don't move let it stay like that..it will go away" said Tigress then she gave Po a sign that said to keep going. Po did as she ordered he went out then in slow. Tigress pain faded and replace it with pleasure.

"Oh...yes Po come on faster" said Tigress getting a grip on her lovers arms. Po went faster and faster every second making Tigress moan in pleasure. After 7 long minutes they were approaching their climaxes.

"FASTER!" yelled Tigress but not enough to wake everyone. Po did as she asked he was going faster than a second.

"Oh..Po...aahhhhhh!" yelled Tigress releasing her juices on Po big member.

"Aahhhhh!" yelled Po sending his seeds inside his lover. They both collapsed on the bed with Tigress on his belly gasping for air.

"Ahh...i love you Po" said Tigress kissing him.

"I love you Tigress" said Po as Tigress let her head down on his chest. Po took the covers and cover themselves with it. And soon enough they went to sleep.

_**Near the Valley Of Peace**_

"Yes...almost there" said Shen flying in the air. He stopped to rest in a near by town. He entered a hotel were it was full of females...female leopards, female cranes, and female tigers. They females stared at the only male in the building.

"Fools" said Shen as he walked to the counter where a snow leopardess was standing, Shen was still wearing his hood so he was undetected.

"Hello..Mr. What would you like" said The leopardess.

"I would like a room..and make it quick or else you're dead!" yelled Shen as every woman gasped.

"If you scream my name or run I will kill you all" said Shen. Every female stood and cracked their knuckles.

"Oh so that's what you think huh" said Shen then he raveled his face making the females gasp in horror and some were shacking.

"Hahaha...not so tough now aren't you" said Shen killing three woman of every species. The counter leopard gave him his key and went to his room. The females stood there not wanting to speak because they know that he has wolves and might harm them, so they sat back down and acted like nothing happened through the whole night.

**Alright guys that was it for this chapter, remember to review please!...have a nice day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 enjoy and please review is very important.**

Chapter 7: **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing.**

Its was about 4:23 am and the sun still hasn't risen, Po woke up to get a midnight snack since the hunger wasn't cooperating with his sleep. The panda tried to get up but found a sleeping Tigress on his chest purring away in her dreams.

"God look at her...shes beautiful" said Po putting Tigress on her bed gently not to wake her up and then gave her a kiss which she purred loader. Po began to walk to the kitchen to get his snack little did he know that Tigress woke up with out opening her eyes when Po woke up. The panda's stomach roared like a lion because of it's hunger and soon enough it began to relax just as Po began to feed it with his delicious dumplings.

"Omm...om..mm..So good" said Po enjoying his food, when Tigress came into the kitchen with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Po" said Tigress licking her lips.

"Oh...mello digress ow..as your fleep" Po said With a mouth full of food but then he ate it all and gave it another try.

"Hello Tigress how was your sleep" Said Po as the female tiger went to a chair right beside Po.

"Lovely" said Tigress scooting her chair close to Po. Po gave Tigress 6 dumplings for her to eat with him.

"Here eat with me" said Po eating his dumplings again. Tigress grabbed one of the dumplings and waited for the moment for Po to look at her. Finally the moment came and Tigress opened her mouth, Took half of the dumpling, and chewed it real slow making Po's face turn red.

"Um...hhehe..um..he..hehe..ahh..um" said Po trying to make the blush go away. Tigress giggled then began to eat all of the dumplings normally.

"So..Po did you enjoy our 'moment' together" said Tigress eating a dumpling.

"Of course I did...it was...AWESOME!" Said Po making Tigress laugh.

"I knew you were gonna say that" the female Tiger said with a smile.

"So...did _you_ enjoyed it" said Po looking at his lover.

"It was most amusing..I can't wait for round two" said Tigress then Po began to choke on a dumpling and soon enough he swallowed it away gasping for air.

"aahhh...rou...round...two!" said Po confused.

"But of course...You didn't think that was all did you" said Tigress standing Up and hugging the panda from the back of the chair.

"I'm gonna be honest here...I really thought that was gonna be it" said Po. Then Tigress went into his ear and whispered.

"You have a lot of work in the future". Po finish eating his dumplings and began washing them as Tigress sat there. Po began humming a song that made Tigress almost cry...and it was just humming.

"Po were did you heard that song" said Tigress holding back her tears.

"It's one of my favorites i sang it all the time when i just arrived in the jade palace, Have you heard it before?" said Po.

"No..but it sounds so romantic" said Tigress.

"Well come on Ill sing it to you by the peach tree" said Po as he began to walk with Tigress to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

_**With Shen**_

The peacock woke up to the sound of purring.

"What the hell is that noise" said Shen opening his eyes to see a snow leopardess staring at him.

"What!...how did you get in here" said Shen looking at the very sexy looking feline.

"Shh..you talk to much" said the feline starting to take away her vest when Shen grabbed her by the throat with a knife held to her neck.

"Listen to me you little bitch...go away from my room as quickly as your legs can run because if I see you I will kill you" said Shen putting the knife in her neck not penetrating it.

"Y...yy..yyess" said the feline as she ran away out of his room. Shen hid his knife and head off to sleep again hoping for no more interruptions.

_**With Po And Tigress **_

Po sat under the tree and Tigress crawled on his body and laid her head on his chest..then he began to sing I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. **(A/N this would be a good time to open the song in youtube!)**

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

Tigress's eyes began crying out of pure joy and happiness._**  
**_

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever**_

**I don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I don't want to miss one smile**  
**I don't want to miss one kiss**  
**I just want to be with you**  
**Right here with you, just like this**  
**I just want to hold you close**  
**Feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And just stay here in this moment**  
**For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah**

**I don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I Don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**Cause I'd miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**  
**Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you babe**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
**I don't want to fall asleep**  
**And I don't want to miss a thing**

Po finished his lovely song and heard Tigress crying in his chest.

"That...was beautiful.." the crying feline with a wide smile.

"But no as beautiful as you' said Po then he was tackled to the ground by Tigress who was kissing him with such passion that not even the average female would give. Po kissed back he felt tears of happiness coming from Tigress when they broke the kiss.

"I love you Po" said Tigress hugging her panda yelling her cries but not enough to wake everybody.

"I love you too Tigress" said Po then he stood up with Tigress in his muscular but soft arms and began walking to the barracks. When they got to the sleeping chambers Po put down Tigress on her bed gently.

"Now Tigress I have to go sleep in my room so Shifu would not suspect okay..I love you" said Po. Tigress understood what he was saying and allowed Po to go, he gave her a kiss on her lips and walked to his room. Tigress laid back on her bed thinking of that beautiful song Po sang her.

"Po...I love you more then anything in the whole world" said Tigress as he fell asleep dreaming of nothing but her lovely panda.

**Well guys that was it for this chapter..please review is very important..hope you guys have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **We Meet Again.**

The sun rose high above the mountains and flashed it's rays around the world. Po woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He got up from bed and walked to the closet to change, when he noticed a note on his desk. He went to the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear, Po_

_I hope you wake up soon because I got a surprise for you in the kitchen, and remember its Sunday so a day off to our selves, anyway my fluffy panda...I love you_

_Sincerely Tigress_

Po made a smile of pure love. He got changed and headed to the kitchen where his lover told him to go for his surprise, The panda arrived at the kitchen and gasped at what he saw. The table was full of food..ordered and cooked and Tigress was making noodles for Po since he always wrote down how to make certain thing but never his secret ingredient soup.

"Hey there Po" said Tigress cleaning her self and walking to the exited panda to give him a kiss.

"How did my yin and yang cub slept...I missed you last night" said Tigress hugging Po's arm.

"I slept great and I missed my...my...ugh...ughh..um...ahh..argh..ugh..um" said Po trying to find a nickname to call Tigress. The female tiger giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well come on!" said Tigress giving him a sign to go and eat. Po sat on the chair and began eating right way.

"Omm...Tigress... this..is...so...good." said Po between bites.

"Thank you Po, most of the food I did it, but some I ordered.

"Say...ahh..were everybody" said Po taking a bite of a chicken leg.

"Oh when I was cooking they said they were gonna be at the village and master Shifu, since it's his day off along with us, went to see a friend" Said Tigress eating her noodles.

"Wow...this is good...did you make these or you ordered them" said Po pointing at the spicy looking dumplings.

"Oh I made them...I like them...spicy" said Tigress grabbing one.

"Wait..you like spicy food" said Po eating noodles now.

"Yes, its always been my favorite" said the feline taking another three spicy dumplings.

"Well that gave me an idea" said Po looking at his noodles. Tigress was confused but eventually she forgot about it as the couple ate. Po finished just as Tigress finished.

"Ohh man that was good, but I can't eat anything more." said Po with a big belly.

"Alright how about we go train" said Tigress taking all the dishes and putting them on the sink.

"Nehh..I'm too full, you go ahead" said the panda standing up.

"I'm gonna go meditate or learn new moves" said Po as he walked out of the kitchen. Tigress cleaned all of the dishes and went outside to the training hall, when she spotted Po with two female foxes.

"So..what's your name handsome" said a white fox putting her tail in between Po's legs.

"I'm Po...and...Um..i really have to go okay ladies" said Po as he turned to the peach tree.

"We'll go with you Mr. Po" said a brown female fox as the other one giggled.

"Well I wouldn't mind a little company" said Po thinking pure unlike the foxes who their mind just stayed focus on his prize. Tigress face turn red in anger and she rushed to the foxes.

"Well we're here" said Po turning to face the foxes. Then Tigress came in with a loud growl.

"Oh..hey Tigress have you met..Um..what's your name" said Po turning to the foxes.

"Get away from my husband" roared Tigress showing her fearsome fangs and claws. The ladies ran like crazy and disappeared into the village.

"Awww...man I was just going to now her name and BAM! you scared them away...can't I get friends that are females!" said Po as he sat below the peach tree.

"Po..they didn't want to be your friends they wanted to have sex with you" said Tigress. Po grew a smile but then went normal fast, and Tigress noticed that.

"Po..why did you smile" said Tigress showing her death look.

"Hey..I'm a male..sorry for the reflexes but that's how guys are" said Po making Tigress even more mad.

"You owe me for that" said Tigress with a growl as she sat in between Po's legs and put her head on his chest.

"Awww...do I have to be a training dummy...or a punching bag" said Po remembering the last Time he owed Tigress.

"No!...something else..but you'll find out sooner or later." said Tigress.

_**With Shen**_

Shen woke up this time by the sunlight in his room. She Quickly got up put his robe on and headed out of the motel room. As he was passing with his hoddie he could feel everybody starring at him. He went to the lobby and handed the very scared snow leopardess his key.

"Thank you for your service...sweetheart" Said Shen as he threw a knife at a coffee cup leaving the scared leopardess unconscious because she thought she was gonna get the knife. Shen walked out of the hotel and into the village where he flew off to the Valley Of Peace.

"Now panda you will suffer" said the peacock as he flew into the sky.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but I have a lot of school work to get finish so until the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **We Meet Again**

**Part 2**

Po and Tigress fell asleep below the peach tree for about an hour in nothing but each others arms. Po woke up and it was afternoon about 2:08 pm.

"Aaahhh...Um...augh..why can't I get-" Po looked down and saw Tigress still sleeping in his arms for real.

"Well I don't want to wake her up...I'll just put her down" said Po putting the sleeping Tigress on the tree. The feline grabbed the tree trunk thinking it was Po and tighten her hold.

"My stomach feels good I'm gonna go train" Said Po but he stopped his tracks and looked back at Tigress.

"Oh..come on I can't leave her out here I'll take her to her room" said Po. He picked up the sleeping Tigress and began walking to her room. Po opened the door and gently put Tigress on the bed and covered her with the covers. Po gave her a kiss on the forehead and began walking to the training hall.

_**Tigress's dream**_

_Tigress rushed to the factory along Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane. She saw Po fighting Shen._

"_Po!?" said Tigress as she ran to Po kicking away wolves and gorillas._

"_Now answers" said Po._

"_Oh...you wanna know so badly..ahh...well here's your answer"_

_Here's your answerHere's your answerHere's your answerHere's your answer._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tigress woke up sweating on her bed with a load scream. Po heard the scream and ran over to Tigress's room.

"Welcome to the fistaval, allow me to punch your-...Ugh...Tigress what's going on are you okay" said Po walking to the shacking Tigress.

"P-P-P-Po?...-I-I-I-Is -T-That you" said Tigress shivering in a cold and horrifying fear.

"Yeah what's wrong sweetheart" said Po as he hugged Tigress. Tigress looked at him and gave him a big kiss.

"I...Love you" said Tigress as she cried.

"I love you too...what happen..did you had a nightmare" said Po as he stroke away her tears.

"Yes..." said Tigress as she hugged him. Po took her by the waist and he laid her down on his stomach as he too laid down on her bed.

"You want me to stay here" said Po.

"Y-Y-Yes.." said Tigress kissing Po.

"You wanna go eat or train?" said Po trying to cheer her up.

"No..I wanna stay with you here" said Tigress. Suddenly the Five arrived at the barracks.

"We're here!" yelled Mantis. Po immediately got up and went to see if it was really them.

"Hey Po what's ya...wait why are you in Tigress's room" said Crane.

"Tigress was having a nightmare and I heard her screams while I was training, so I decided to keep her company" said Po very confident of his self.

"Oh really let me see her" said Viper as she rushed into Tigress's room.

"Hey Tigress how are you feeling" said Viper slithering on Tigress's bed. Tigress heard what Po said so she went with the plan.

"I'm doing fine, Thanks for caring" said Tigress as she got a hug from her foster sister.

"You're welcome...Hey guess what.." said Viper with her big smile.

"What" said Tigress looking at the snake.

"We found another Tiger like you in the village...and he's a male" said Viper giving Tigress _an If-You-Know-What-I-Mean _look. Just as she said That a male tiger came in the door and was the exact same color as Tigress except for the patterns.**(please note that the five didn't tell Po and they were in the kitchen).**

"Hello there Tigress" said the very manly voice of tiger. Tigress growled loud. Po heard the growl and decided to take a look.

"Hey Tigress..You alright..." said Po then he entered the room were the two tigers were standing and Viper too.

"Hey, Hey, get out of here dragon warrior I'm talking to my mate" said The Tiger making Tigress let out a fierce growl.

"Actually your are talking to my future wife" said Po with his arms crossed in anger.

"HAHAHAHAHA...Really hahaha you have to be joking hahaha good one..now leaves us alone" said once again the male tiger.

"Hey Po" said Tigress giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What!" said Viper and the Tiger.

"That's right...me and Po are gonna be married and Shifu approved it with happiness" continued Tigress climbing onto Po's back like a piggy back ride.

"Now if you would please get out of our sight" said Po. The Tiger ran to the door furious.

"VIPER! WHAT THE HELL" Yelled Tigress from Po's back.

"I'm sorry but I though you were unhappy and I tried to bring back your joy" said Viper with her head down.

"I am happy because I got Po by my side...I love him" said Tigress purring as she felt Po's soft fur.

Po and Tigress went into the kitchen where the four were with Tigress still on his back and Viper by his side.

"Hey P-...Why you have Tigress on you back" said Monkey.

"I love him" said Tigress making everyone gasp.

"W-W-What!" said Monkey.

"Yeah you heard her I love her and she loves me" said Po making everybody happy.

"OOOhhh GOD DAMN IT YOU GOT THE HOT ONE" Yelled Mantis then Viper smacked him on the head.

"aaahhh...i mean Nice one man!" said Mantis again being slapped by Vipers tail

"I won't say nothing" said the tired and hurt Mantis. Po laughed and began to eat the food he prepared earlier.

"Mmmmm...always good Po" said Crane.

"Thanks man...oh wait is it okay if I leave I got to show Tigress something" Said Po making Mantis giggle in a perverted way and eventually got a slap by Vipers tail.

"Will you stop that!" said Mantis.

"Hm...perv" said Viper eating her soup again. Po and Tigress ran to the noodle shop, and Po was leading the way. Po went inside with Tigress and saw a lot of costumers in there.

"Hey dad" said Po giving the old goose a hug.

"Hey hello my son" said Mr. Ping letting tears fall.

"Aaaww...dad what's wrong" said Po.

"It's the customers...It's beautiful" said Mr. Ping as Po and Tigress rolled their eyes.

"Dad can me and Tigress eat in the kitchen" Asked Po.

"Yes! Of course" said Mr. Ping stroking his tears of joy away with his white wing. Po and Tigress went into the kitchen and closed the window where customers usually said what they wanted.

"So...Po what did you want me to see" said Tigress hugging her panda.

"You know how you like spicy food right?" said Po.

"Yeah...what about it" said Tigress.

"Well here Try these" said Po handing Tigress a bowl with red soup.

"OH my god Po...you didn't" said Tigress with her paws on her cheeks.

"Yep" said Po with a smile.

"You made a spicy noodle soup" said Tigress.

"yep and I named it after you...Tigress noodles" Said Po. The Panda gave her a sign to try it out, and she did. Tigress froze at the spicy delicious flavor of her two favorite foods combined.

"Well?" said Po.

"It's Delicious..I love it" said Tigress enjoying the spicy soup and noodles.

"Thanks..since you said that you liked spicy food...I thought to my self..You know why don't you combine noodles with Spicy food" said Po. Tigress started eating her delicious noodles after she finished the soup.

"Wow...this..is beyond...amazing" said Tigress.

"Thanks...But who got you interested in spicy food" said Po.

"Master Shifu" said Tigress swallowing her noodles.

"Shifu?..he likes spicy food?" said Po.

"Yes his a bigger fan than I am...i seen him at our day off going to spicy food restaurants" said Tigress finishing her bowl.

"Hmmm..wow..i bet now he'll stay more for dinner" said Po.

"Yes...know Po" said Tigress with a sexual look, licking her lips.

"Yes baby" said Po with his pure voice that Tigress loved.

"You wanna get dirty tonight" said Tigress.

"What! of course not..if I get dirty I spend like 45 minutes in the shower" said Po. Tigress face palmed her self.

"I mean Po that if you wanna have another passionate moment tonight" said Tigress

"Oh..well..If you feel like it than sure why not" said Po as the couple started walking to the jade palace. They opened the doors and started walking toward the group that was meditating on the hall of heroes.

"Hey guys...mind if we join you" whispered Po.

"Sure buddy...get to a comfortable spot" said Monkey. Po and Tigress sat down beside one another and went into their lotus position. Then The door shot open making everyone eyes open. Half of a white peacock was showing and a half metal peacock as well.

"Hello...panda!" said Lord Shen his red metal eye glowing redder if that makes any sense.

"Shen?!" said Po standing up.

"We meet again huh" said Po getting into his tance.

"Yes...now...I'm feeling generous with you for some reason..I'll make you death Quick!"yelled Shen throwing 9 knifes at his neck!

**Well that was it for this chapter...Review! Please very important..and have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **I Will Love You Forever****!**

Shen threw 9 knives at Po's neck. Po, with amazing speed, deflected all the knives and send one flying back to the peacock. The knife landed on the wall 5 inches from Shen's eye.

"What!" yelled Shen furious. The half Peacock and half machine withdrew his sword and began to try and stab Po with it. The panda was too fast for such slow stabbings.

"Stay still you fool!" yelled again the peacock. Po kicked the sword away from Shen and went for a double palm strike like Tigress does sometimes. Shen flew back to the wall breaking it along with some little pieces of his metal half.

"ARGH! you fool take this" Yelled Shen changing his metal wing into a bow and arrow. He fired 5 arrows at Po. Po quickly countered them like Tigress did to the flaming arrows on the night of the falling tower.

"Wow" said Monkey along with the jaw-dropped group. Po ran behind Shen with surprising agility and speed and punched the ribs of the peacock also with two kicks to the back.

"AAAHH!" yelled Shen.

"What how did you became so..ugh..unbeatable" contained the peacock spitting out blood.

"Everyone learns from their mistakes...and advice from your friends never hurt" said Po staring at the group then at Tigress. Po got his guard down and Shen tripped him and flew into the trees.

"Wolves attack!" said Shen surprised that all of his Wolves showed up. With an instant the five went to Po's side.

"All for one" said Crane.

"And one for all" said Po going into his stance along with the others. The wolves began running up the steps and from a top view it looked like a black sea or fur.

"Hiya!" scream Po kicking away the Wolves with Feet Of Fury! Tigress jumped into the air along with some wolves and did a split kick. Crane flew to the sky.

"Wings Of Justice!" yelled Crane killing some wolves from the impact but most of them flew back. Monkey was surrounded by wolves, then he pulled out his staff and beat them like never before then he killed them by smacking his staff to a delicate part of their brain. Mantis took out 8 wolves before they even got a chance to blink. Viper was on a wolf. She grabbed his hand with her tail and began punching him with his hand. The number of wolves began decreasing by the second. Shen's eye twitched in furious anger.

"You stupid wolves get on the job!" yelled Shen. Po heard his scream and jumped into a tree close by the tree were Shen was.

"You fool!" said Shen throwing 3 knives at him. Po countered them and looked to a flying peacock landing on the village.

"You really are a bothersome little pest!" said Shen. Po and the peacock began fighting just as 50 wolves remain of the wolf army. Po went for a kick, but Shen Tripped his other paw by his tail. The panda did a back-flip and landing safely on the ground. All of the villagers ran to their homes wanting to stay out of the fight. Shen threw 4 more Knives at Po. Three he deflected, but the fourth one got him on his left forearm. The knife wasn't stuck deep because Po deflected it some but not all. Po took out the Knife with out hesitation.

"You panda...are very annoying" said Shen flying onto the air and kicking Po on his stomach. Po flew back a couple of feet. Then he began to spin uncontrollably and fired a green blast from his hand.

"Wind hammer" said Po. Shen flew back a long way with the blast. The five have just finished the army and looked for Po.

"Po!" yelled Tigress along with the group.. They ran down the steps to find Po. The panda was looking at Shen. The peacocks metal circuits were smoking and his metal was bent also his red light was fading.

"I told you Shen to forget about the past" said Po.

"Please..mercy..please..mer...mercy" said Shen but his voice sounded like a robots Voice.

"You want me to show mercy to you I've already did and what did you do you..you threw it in the trash" said Po in anger.

"Please..mercy..mercy" said Shen once again.

"No more mercy!..I'm done with you" said Po as he kicked the neck of the peacock that killed his entire race, or not. Shen repeated those words, fading away every time he said it until his red light died...along with his life.

"You could have been a good guy.. you could have lived a better life..but no..you held your pride and look at what you got...a dead peacock" said Po. The fight was over, and peace was once more.

"Po!" yelled Tigress running to Po.

"Oh hey Ti-" Tried to say Po but Tigress's lips prevented him to do so.

"Are you alright Po did something happen to you..om my god your arm come lets go to the hosp-" Tigress was silenced By Po.

"No..I'm okay is just a cut...besides I won the battle...and Shen is over there' said Po pointing to the smocking Peacock. A beep of some sort started going off and it got faster and faster.

"TAKE COVER!" Yelled Po trowing everybody and himself behind a bush Then BOOM! Shen's metal half exploded along with his real half. Po looked up to see what has happened to Shen..but he saw nothing...not even a feather...Shen exploded along with his body leaving a small amount of flames.

"Po..you did it!" yelled Mantis jumping on Po's shoulder.

"Yes I knew you could Po" said Tigress kissing him.

"Everybody in the village went outside to see what has happened to the fight. They saw Po and the Furious Five standing outside.

"The Dragon warrior Did it!" yelled a sheep. Then Everyone started Yelling his name and just as that started Master Shifu came from the inside the crowd.

"Po..you did again didn't you' said Master Shifu as he chuckled.

"I guess I did" said Po as everyone in the village went to his side and stared Trowing a party.

"LETS CELBREATE THE DRAGON WARRIOR'S WIN TONIGHT!" Yelled a pig as everyone cheered at his words.

**Night, around 9:24pm**

Po, Master Shifu, and the five were at the Jade palace still hearing the party going on at the village. Po went to get a shower as the group invited some friends from the valley to join them. There were a lot of food and laughter at the palace. Master Shifu was laughing along with his three old friends at the hall of warriors. Viper was with Crane walking around the palace. Monkey and mantis met their old friends from the village and began making up bets. Po was taking a shower at the bathhouse from all the action, and Tigress...Well she was getting prepared for her romantic night with her future husband the dragon warrior. Po got out of the shower and started drying himself with a towel.

"Aahah..I'm so tired!...my feet are killing me..argh..I'm going to my big and relaxing bed" said Po as he put on his shorts and began walking to his room. He opened his door and found Tigress with a red wrapping and pink panties on his bed.

"Hello..my dragon warrior..are you ready" said Tigress purring.

"Wow..a second ago I was tired and now...woowhoo...I AM ready..." said Po as he climbed onto his bed and put Tigress on his stomach.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!

**Morning**

Po woke up to find Tigress putting on her panties.

"Damn...check that ass out" said Po making Tigress giggle while she blushed.

"Hello Po...How did my panda sleep" said Tigress kissing Po and rubbing his ear which the panda loved.

"It was awesome!" said Po. Tigress put on her wrapping and clothes. Po got up and saw that he was naked with no underpants. Tigress purred loudly at seeing him and remembering him last night. Po quickly put on his boxers and then his pants. The lovers walked out of Po's room, holding paws, and began walking to the kitchen. The party have died down and since 3:07 in the morning so everyone was asleep even Master Shifu who was on his bed in an awkward position snoring.

"Haha..so I guess no morning Training" said Po walking in the kitchen along with Tigress. Tigress stopped for a moment making Po stop as well.

"Um..Tigress is something wrong" said Po looking at the female tiger.

"Yeah I've been dying to tell you this since last night" said Tigress

"Okay go on" said Po.

"While we finished our romance last night I walked to get a bite to eat and I saw Viper alone in the kitchen...We began to talk and then I felt dizzy, I told Viper what had happen one hour ago and along of what we did days ago, Then she said something that made me so happy and I know it would make you happy" said Tigress hugging Po.

"Um..what was it' said Po. Tigress went to his ear and whispered.

"I'm pregnant" Po immediately fell to the ground and got back up with a smile.

"Oh my god..really! That's so..soo...AWESOME!" said Po hugging Tigress as he began crying tears of joy.

"But what about Shifu" said Po turning his happy face to a scared face.

"Hehe..don't worry I'll deal with him" said Tigress.

"Wow..i can't believe we get to live a new life..together..and with our cub" said Po placing his hand on Tigress's belly.

"I will love you forever" said Tigress.

"And I will love you forever and ever" said Po as he gave Tigress a kiss. The couple kissed for about 2 minutes and decided to make breakfast for their sleeping friends. The sun was shining bright and the sky was at it's lovely blue, the wind flew by the green and soft grass and The Valley Of Peace and China was one again at peace thanks to the Dragon warrior, Po.

_**The End**_

**Hey guys that was the story A New Life...Did you like it?...Review please..Oh and before I make _ISOF2_ I will make a songfic about our favorite kung fu panda characters...Review Please, is very important and with that being said...gents and gals have yourself a nice, and wonderful day...or night hehe!**


End file.
